


Opposites Attract

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #180: Do opposites really attract?, Desire/Erised,Enervate or Rennervate.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #180: Do opposites really attract?, Desire/Erised, [Enervate or Rennervate](https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Muggles%27_Guide_to_Harry_Potter/Magic/Enervate). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Opposites Attract

~

“Do opposites really attract?” Harry asked. 

Severus, reading, looked up. “What brings that up?” 

Harry shrugged. “Hermione. We were discussing how we didn’t end up with who we thought we would when we were in school.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “So you weren’t secretly plotting my seduction when I was your Potions professor?”

Harry laughed, poking Severus’ stomach with one of his feet resting in Severus’ lap. “Maybe.” 

Severus snorted. “I take it she believes opposites do attract?” 

“Since I can’t think of anyone more opposite to her than Draco, yeah.” 

Severus sighed, putting down his book. “I agree to some extent. Some personality traits balance out others. Take us, for example.” 

“What about us?” 

Severus smirked. “Your optimism balances my realism, my organisational skills balance your—”

“Careful,” Harry warned. 

“—disorganisation,” Severus finished smoothly. 

“Good save.” Harry grinned. “And it explains Ron and Pansy.” 

“Quite.” Severus shook his head. “Although, in their case, I blame mutual use of excessive alcohol.” 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll never understand _that_ relationship.” 

“I imagine many say the same about us,” Severus said, his hands massaging Harry’s feet lightly. 

Harry closed his eyes. “You have about a hundred years to stop doing that.” He hummed. “As for what people say about us…since when have we cared?” 

“Since never,” Severus said. “Although I doubt either of us would have seen the other in, for example, the Mirror of Erised had we looked in it several years ago.” 

“Hm.” Harry, eyes still closed, smiled. “Depends on how many years you’re talking about. Five? Maybe not. Two? Maybe so.” 

Severus froze. “We’ve only been together a year.” 

“I…began noticing you before that.” 

“Oh?” Severus ran a slow hand up Harry’s leg. “I’d no idea.” 

“I wasn't about to tell you before I knew you fancied me back.” 

“Well, now that you know how I feel,” Severus murmured, “perhaps we should celebrate.” 

“Maybe after the massage?” 

“Do I need to cast Enervate to get you interested?” Severus asked, his hand sliding between Harry’s thighs. 

Harry’s eyes popped open. “That won’t be necessary.” He smiled. “Think we’ll make it to bed?” 

“No.” Severus smirked, shifting closer. “I do not.” And he was right.

~


End file.
